


date planning

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [24]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, Femslash Big Bang Yearly Challenge, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Have you ever been on a real date before?





	

“Have you ever been on a real date before?” asks Erika.

“What qualifies as a real date?” asks Kasane. Their relationship is impossible to pin down at this point, but Erika knows what she wants from it, and she isn’t afraid to be forward about things when she has to. In fact, she’s been nothing  _ but _ forward, but her innuendo seems to be entirely lost on the older woman, and she knows better than to go for more physical cues at this point.

“Oh, you know, there are some staples that I think no date is complete without, but really, I guess all it takes is someone asking you to  _ go _ on a date, and then the two of you go out. It probably goes without saying that they should be asking you out with romantic intent, of course!” She grins as she speaks, and waits for Kasane’s answer, even though she has a fairly good feeling about what it will be.

“In that case, no, I haven’t,” she says, and Erika wonders what she was considering as a possibility before. Probably a business dinner or something, but that definitely doesn’t count, and Erika really doesn’t want it to count, for entirely selfish reasons. If she can have Kasane’s first date...well, that would certainly be amazing!

“I’ve gone out a few times, and I guess they  _ count  _ as dates, but I never got a classic one. You know, like the kind when you’re in high school?”

“I was...homeschooled,” Kasane replies.

“Oh...well, I don’t even know if it’s how high schoolers really go out, but every shoujo manga worth its salt has the classic date scenario in it! Have you ever read anything like that?” asks Erika. “Most of the stuff I’ve leant to you doesn’t have anything like that…”

“No, I’ve never read anything like that. Do you have any recommendations?”

“Do I ever!” she exclaims, unable to hold back her excitement. “Listen, I’m gonna give you some stuff, and I want you to put everything else I already leant you on hold, okay? Make note of everything that interests you about classic dates, and when you’re all done, I’ll take you on one!”

Though she says this with loud and brash confidence, she is a bit nervous about what Kasane’s reaction will be to her openly asking her out like this. However, it’s impossible to read the other woman’s expression as she considers this offer.

“That’s very thoughtful of you,” she finally says. “If it really isn’t any trouble for you to take the time to show me what a ‘classic’ date is like, then I think it sounds like fun.”

Her response discourages Erika a little bit, because it seems like she doesn’t understand that she wants this to be a  _ real _ date, not an example of what a real date may be like. But she isn’t completely discouraged because, at the very least, Kasane did agree to go out with her, and that means that she has a chance to make this work, even if it’s a slim one.

So she drags Kasane home and gives her a stack of books, letting her know which parts contain the best examples for dates, and Kasane takes it all very seriously, promising to take as thorough notes as she can manage. Erika finds it absolutely adorable that she can do something as ridiculous as this with that serious expression, and wants to make this date work out even more as a result. A woman like this is one that she certainly can’t mess up an opportunity with.

~X~

Erika gets a call one night, and lights up when she sees who it’s from.

“What’s up, Kujichi?” she asks, using a nickname that she’s taken to recently.

“Are you busy right now? I have some questions regarding one of these stories,” the older woman replies.

“I’ve always got time to answer a question from you!”

After listing the series, as well as the chapter number, she goes on to say, “A lot of the scenes in this chapter are appealing. However, it seems to take place entirely on Christmas. I know that Christmas is a romantic holiday, so that part makes sense to me. However, there doesn’t seem to be any way to emulate some of the staples of a Christmas date. Do you think I should bother making note of those?”

Erika hadn’t really considered that before, and didn’t expect Kasane to pay  _ that _ much attention, and for a moment, she doesn’t know how to respond. But, then, she realizes how she can work this to her advantage, and says, “Well, make notes, but hold onto them. If you like our regular date, then, when Christmas rolls around, I can take you on another one!”

“I see. I’ll do that, then.”

Erika still isn’t sure if Kasane understands her intentions, but she feels, at least, a little bit closer.

~X~

“I’ve almost completed everything you’ve given to me. I see what you mean about what makes a classic date,” says Kasane, the next time they meet up in person. “There are a lot of consistencies that seem really popular, and I understand why people like them. I’ve actually got a lot of notes already, which is kind of concerning.”

“What? How so? I think it’s great that you’ve got so much in mind!”

“Well, it’s getting to the point where it might be unrealistic to try to do all of this in one day.”

Even better than the Christmas excuse! Erika can barely fight off the wicked grin as she says, “Well, if it’s that important to you, when can do this more than once. I can show you everything you’re curious about.”

“You would want to waste more than one day on this?”

“It’s not a waste when I’m spending it with you!”

Kasane cracks a small smile for a brief moment, but all she says is, “I appreciate it.”

Still, Erika is so excited she can hardly stand it, and can’t wait for the day she finally gets to take Kasane out.

~X~

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about making a lot of notes!” cries Erika, as she flips through the journal Kasane has handed her. The pages are filled with the woman’s neat and precise handwriting, with specific references to scenes, and categories made and lists of instances where something occurs in more than one series. This seems less like a wish list for a date and more like a collection of data.

“If it’s too much, I can try to trim it back a bit,” she replies.

“No, no, there’s nothing to worry about it! We can plan more than one perfect day with all this!” Erika exclaims. “That is, you know, if you want to keep doing stuff like this. I wouldn’t force you into it if you didn’t think hanging out with me was fun.”

“Karisawa…” Kasane hesitates for a moment. “I thought that you were just doing this because you wanted me to see what a date  _ would _ feel like...or, at least, I told myself not to hope that it was anything more than that. But I can’t help wondering, so I have to ask...what does all of this mean to you?”

With a smile, Erika says, “I was hoping you would figure it out eventually. I’m trying to take you out on a real date. Would you still want to go? Knowing that it’s real and all?”

Kasane gives her a half of a smile and nods. “I’d like that.”


End file.
